


The real sword of Michael

by ScorbusIsReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean does what he needs to, He's an archangel, M/M, Michael is hung, Smut, so of sourse he is, somewhat dubious consent, using sword as an euphenism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorbusIsReal/pseuds/ScorbusIsReal
Summary: What was not shown in the last episode of Super natural season 13 ("Let the Good Times Roll"). After Lucifer kidnaps Jack and Sam Dean has to resort into desperate means to help them. Even if it measn that he has to be a vessel for Michael





	The real sword of Michael

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to even attempting to write smut. Also, I'm not a native English speaker.

The three men left in the bunker were each sitting on the floor and there was a moment of horrified silence. The also sounds were the humming of air conditioning and the bunker machines. Michael was the first the first to break the silence. “The Devil won”, were his words. The way he said them was flat but not desperate. But still of a man that has just accepted his fate. 

Dean wasn’t ready to just accept it, not yet. “How do we stop him?”, he enquired. “You don't.  
After consuming the nephilim's grace, Lucifer's juiced up. He's super-charged. He'll kill the boy, your brother. Hell, he could end the whole universe if he put his mind to it., Michael answered and added dryly, “And you thought I was bad.”

“No. No, you beat him.I saw you.” Dean argued further. He would not let Lucifer win, he would not let Sam and Jack die. “When he was weaker, and I was stronger. Believe me, I'd love to rip my brother apart. But now in this banged up meatsuit not happening.This is the end, of everything.” There was a hint of bitterness in Michael’s voice.

"No.What if what if you had your sword?" Dean asked and this picked up Michael’s interest first time. “Dean, no, what are you doing?” Castiel tried to protest. This was the first time he said anything after Lucifer disappeared with Sam and Jack. “I have to do this, Cas, I have to save them.” Dean said starting to sound desperate. Then he turned to Michael who had rosen up standing from the bunker floor but still bleeding. “I accept to be your vessel, I’m the sword of Michael.”

“It really is you”. Now we might have a chance. “ Michael mused. “Dean, listen to me, don’t...” Castiel’s sentence was interrupted as Michael pressed two fingers on his forehead and Castiel dropped on the floor unconscious. “You bastard, what did you do to him?”. Dean was getting furious as more and more people were getting hurt around him. “Looks like I still have some of my powers left. And don’t worry, he is just taking a little nap. He will wake up, but we need privacy to make our deal.”

“If we do this, it's a one time deal. I'm in charge. You're the engine, but I'm behind the wheel.  
Understand?” Dean demanded. This made Michael laugh. “Actually Dean, I understand it very well, better than you I would say. If we do it, I decide what we do and you do it, like a good meat suit does.” There was a new tone in Michael’s voice. Tone that had hint of victory glee. He was once again the archangel and warrior he was supposed to be.

“Before you are able to take me in your body without spontaneously combusting , you need to receive my essence.” Michael said, and there was something like lust in his dark eyes. “So, uh, your grace?” No, not exactly that. I like to keep my grace for myself.

”You know, Dean, calling you my sword is somewhat of a misnomer”, Michael continued with quite an infuriating smirk on his face. “More correct would be calling you my sheath, meant to take my sword in.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked flabbergasted and started to back away from the dark skinned archangel. However, Michael advanced and soon Dean noticed that he had backed himself against the bunker wall. He had no way of escaping. 

Michael was now very close to Dean. and suddenly Dean could not help it, Michael was extremely attractive in his dominance, even though Dean rarely spared a second glance at the other males. Michael was muscular and handsome. Dean felt his erection forming in his jeans. “Son of a bitch” he whispered.

Michael put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and pushed him so he dropped on his knees in front of Michael. Finally you are where you belong, on the ground in front of me. And if you resist, your brother is going to die, and you know it. Dean knew that and he also knew he had only one option if he wanted to save them. “Son of a bitch”, he said again, yelling this time

“Now let’s get started.” Michael ordered. Dean unbuckled Michel’s trousers and pulled them down. The was a very impressive bulge in the Calvin Klein boxers of the archangel “It is time that you see my real sword. “ Michael dropped his underwear and a long at least 10 inches of erected cock was revealed. And it was thick too. Dean eyed it, and to his horror he felt that he was really getting aroused just from the sight of it. 

Dean knew that there was no other way than to continue how he started. Reluctantly he started to place kisses Michael’s cock from the tip to the base. After a few moments he carefully took the tip of Michaels Cock in his mouth and began sucking. When he felt his dick in Dean’s mouth Michael took charge. He bucked his hips so that his cock went inside of Dean’s mouth and then pulled out. First the rhythm was slow but he steadily increased it.

“I knew you were submissive after all. Just begging to have archangel semen in your mouth” Michael taunted Dean, who was helpless to do anything but moan around the penis in this mouth. This only seemed to create more pleasure for the muscular archangel. He increased the pace of his thrusting and Dean began to gag.

After something like ten minutes, but the time has felt like an eternity to Dean Michael was nearing his climax. He grabbed Dean’s head firmly and pushed his penis all the way in Dean’s mouth. After a quick few thrusts the black-haired angel started to cum and stream after stream of thick ejaculate was released. Simultaneously he was chanting something in enochian. Dean had no other choice but swallow all of Michael's cum. The taste was weird, somewhat sweet and bitter, and the texture of it made him want to gag.

“Now it’s time to face Lucy, Dean.” Michael almost laughed. He knew that moment that he had won.


End file.
